


Frost & Darkholme

by Gerec



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Charles You Slut, M/M, Male Models, Underwear Shoot, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-19 04:34:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7345117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerec/pseuds/Gerec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Men's fashion house Frost & Darkholme is shooting an ad campaign for their brand new underwear line, starring one of the faces of F&D Charles Xavier and his new partner, Logan Howlett.</p><p>Sparks fly, which may spell trouble for Charles and his long time partner at work and at home, Erik Lehnsherr...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [XavierineFest2016](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/XavierineFest2016) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Charles and Erik are long time models for the High End Men's Fashion House Frost & Darkholme. With the imminent expansion into new casual and underwear lines, owner/designer Emma Frost brings on two new models - Logan Howlett and Ensabah Nur - to mix things up with Charles and Erik. Cue shenigans, jealousy and partner swapping! A++ for lots of underwear modeling!!!

“You must be joking, Em,” Charles says with a frown, though his obvious displeasure is having little to no effect on his boss slash best friend since childhood. “This is _not_ the shoot you outlined for us last week. You don’t honestly believe that we’re going to--”

“Charles,” Emma interrupts, tugging playfully on the lapels of his fluffy white robe, managing somehow to look both smug and mildly contrite at the same time. “I know it has different… _elements_ , but it’s the same concept I promise! Raven and I, we had such a great brainstorming session on Friday; we _know_ this campaign will be a huge hit! The press will be all over it, and it’ll guarantee the success of the underwear line. You _do_ want the new line to succeed, don’t you?”

He groans, and rubs his temple with thumb and forefinger as Emma continues to smile at him, entirely too satisfied with her argument. They both know that there’s one sure fire way to get Charles on side – to play on his stalwart devotion to both his sister and to Emma, and the vested interest he’s always had in their success with Frost & Darkholme.

The crew is milling about doing last minute tweaks and double checking the setup, while Darwin and Alex take turns with the camera, looking for different angles they want to capture in the upcoming shoot. The room is crackling with excitement, eager to see Emma’s idea in action, and filled with anticipation for the expected uproar the campaign will cause when it goes live on traditional and social media. It will be the first time Frost & Darkholme – or _any_ high end fashion house – launches something quite so provocative, with two male models posing together in such an intimate, sensual way.

Years, he and Erik have worked together as the faces of F&D and it’s never been quite like _this_. 

“I still don’t understand why you gave me a new partner. Erik and I have been modeling for F&D since you started the company, and if you want racy, well you’ve ‘accidentally’ stumbled onto us enough times to know that we can more than deliver.”

“And that’s precisely the reason I wanted something different! You’ve been doing our campaigns for so long, people are used to seeing you in ads together. Granted, you’ve always been in suits or tuxes, but there’s nothing fresh and new with you and Erik. But seeing you with someone _new_ …you have to admit the pictures from the swimwear shoot were absolutely amazing.”

Charles is loath to agree and give her more ammunition, but working with Logan _had_ been an unexpected thrill, their chemistry both easy going and still charged with electricity, their last shoot filled with laughter and dare he admit – a lot of fun? Logan had been brusque and direct from the moment they met, which did much to ease Charles’ reservations, knowing that he could be honest with his opinions without the risk of offending a delicate ego. It also didn’t hurt that the man was rather easy on the eyes, and exactly the type of gruff, muscly, hard around the edges type he’d been into before meeting Erik; the type that he’s been attracted to since he was old enough to realize that he liked men.

He rolls his eyes, which Emma takes as tacit agreement, patting his cheek as he sighs. “I want final say on the pictures used for the campaign. No exceptions.”

“Deal,” she answers, and then grins at something - or someone - behind him, before winking at Charles and strutting away in her perfectly coordinated ensemble. “Don’t forget to have fun!”

He snorts, just as Logan comes into view and stands beside him, sporting his own fluffy bathrobe and an unlit cigar dangling from his mouth. Logan’s eyes drift around the room to take in the flurry of activity, before settling on Charles with a knowing look.

“You’re making that face again,” he teases, making Charles laugh. “It’s just getting your picture taken, Chuck, no need to get your undies in a twist.”

“My undies are most certainly not in a twist. I’ve been assured by my brilliant sister that the material is a hundred percent twist proof.”

Logan grins at him, his smile warm and unabashed. “Don’t you think it’s weird that your sister knows so much about your underwear?”

Charles shakes his head and chuckles. “You have no idea.”

“Two minutes,” Alex calls from the end of the king sized bed, which is where the first set of pictures are going to be taken. Charles does his best not to roll his eyes at the satin sheets, because nobody asked him for his opinion on the set decoration, even if he thinks they’re both improbable and ridiculous. Imagine the _stains_. He shudders.

“Listen Chuck,” Logan continues, interrupting his errant train of thought. “I just want to lay it all out before we get started, okay?”

Charles arches an eyebrow in confusion. “Okay?”

“I mean you’re hot, and I’m not a bad lookin’ guy myself, alright? And we’re gonna be in nothing but our underwear for the next few hours, getting up close and personal. So, you know, I might get a boner. Don’t freak out.”

He stares at Logan for a few seconds, surprise rendering him speechless, before he starts howling with laughter. “Alright, I promise,” he replies with a smirk, “if _you_ promise not to be too terribly disappointed, if you find yourself not quite 'measuring up'.”

Logan just laughs and shoves him with a pointy elbow.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay yes there's going to be three chapters not two :D

Darwin starts them off with something fairly easy and low key – sitting side by side on the bed, pretending to read the newspaper together as Sean and Angel artfully drape and undrape the sheets over their bodies at Alex’s direction. Emma of course is still overseeing the shoot, though she at least trusts Darwin enough to let him work without too much interference.

He spots Raven arriving about twenty minutes in, handing Emma a non-fat latte as they watch Charles straddle Logan on the bed. It’s been a long time since he’s been self-conscious around either his sister or Emma, used to stripping down to his underwear in their presence, letting them dress and measure him like their personal mannequin. And yet he finds it a touch discomforting now, to be in nothing but a ribbed tank and a pair of skin tight, grey mesh briefs, his knees bracketing Logan’s thick thighs, pretending to feed him a slice of toast from their ‘breakfast in bed’.

If Charles is being perfectly honest, it’s because of how well they both know him, and how likely they’ll figure out his harmless, if rather embarrassing attraction to his partner.

“I hope you know we’re going to get crumbs all over the bed,” he calls over to Raven, trying to alleviate some of the tension he’s feeling with a light hearted joke. “Logan’s making a giant mess.”

His partner scoffs, and takes a rather large and ungainly bite of the toast in Charles’ hand, expression teasing and playful as Darwin continues to snap away with the camera. He tries to ignore the way Logan is gripping his hips, or how warm his skin feels under the palms of those rough hands; imagines that the sheet keeping their lower halves separated is not whisper thin and soft and much too arousing.

“Come on, Charles, you’re supposed to be oozing sex appeal here,” Raven taunts, clucking her tongue at him as Angel makes them shift positions, exposing Logan’s white boxer briefs as he moves up onto his knees beside Charles. “You two are about as sexy as two old men waking up from an afternoon nap.”

“That a dare, Darkholme?” Logan barks good-naturedly, before leaning closer to Charles so the others can’t hear. “She’s got a point though Chuck. You’re a little tense today. You gotta loosen up.”

Charles winces; he didn’t realize that his…carefulness had been quite so obvious. “I’m sorry, Logan. I guess the last minute changes to the shoot sort of threw me off. I just need to get warmed up I think…I’ll get better, I promise.”

Logan chuckles. “You don’t have get _better_ , you’re the best in the business. Just…relax and have fun. I promise I don’t bite. Well, not _here_ in front of all these perverts anyway.”

He knows that the comment is designed to make him laugh, to put him at ease and get them back to the easy camaraderie they established during their swimwear shoot not three weeks ago in Cabo. But there is also no mistaking the way Logan’s eyes linger, meeting Charles’ gaze for long moments before settling on his lips – lips that Charles unconsciously wets with a quick swipe of his tongue. It ignites a fire in his gut that hasn’t happened with anyone since his first time meeting Erik, and the idea of it thrills him more than he’s willing to admit.

“Ready for more?” Darwin asks with a patient smile, his calm and professional manner pulling them all back to the task at hand. Charles and Logan both nod in agreement, and Raven adds her input with a loud hoot and a ‘c’mon Charles, turn it _on_ already’, and then Alex is directing them again while Darwin snaps away with his camera, posing them in a variety of positions that somehow ends with Logan pinning Charles to the bed.

It’s a reversal of their earlier placement where Charles was straddling Logan’s thighs, only by this time they’ve both been asked to remove their shirts – his tank and Logan’s tight white T – and there is nothing but skin on skin as Logan grins down at him from above. He gets a flash of what it must be like to fuck a man like Logan, to have all that muscle and bulk covering his entire body, boxing him in.

He finds himself almost – _almost_ – arching into Logan’s touch.

The energy in the room has shifted since their last short break, now that Charles has thrown himself wholeheartedly into the shoot, the chemistry between them as compelling and sizzling as ever. It’s obvious from the way Darwin keeps muttering ‘good, very good’ under his breath, and by the way Raven has stopped heckling them from afar that things are moving along in the right direction.

“Good, looking good, you guys,” Alex interrupts after Darwin gives him a quick nod, signalling a set change. “Let’s take a fifteen minute break so we can prep for the next bit.”

Charles gives Angel a saucy wink when she hands him his robe, getting the expected grin and eye roll in return which sets Logan laughing, shrugging on his own robe before heading over to the craft table. He follows close behind and grabs a bottled water from the selection on offer, while Logan grabs a Coke and pops the tab, guzzling half the can in one go.

“I don’t how you keep yourself in shape when you’re constantly eating and drinking all that junk,” he says, shaking his head.

“Good genes.” Logan eyes him up and down with an appreciative smirk, making Charles feel somehow more exposed now than he did in just his underwear. “But you’d know all about that wouldn’t you, Chuck? You got some pretty good genes yourself.”

“Why Logan,” Charles replies, half amused and a maybe a little flattered, “are you flirting with me?”

Logan shrugs, which Charles should find annoying, or off-putting; definitely not _charming_ in the man’s usual rough and no nonsense way. “Sure, why not? I know nothin’s gonna actually happen ‘cause you’ve got a boyfriend, so this is just…part of the job right? A little harmless flirting to get the juices going. A dash of make believe, a hint of sexual tension and bam! Your sister gets a knockout campaign. I say it’s win, win all around. If you can handle it.”

“Oh I assure you, Mr. Howlett,” Charles answers with a feral grin, hands moving to tug Logan closer by the lapels of his robe, almost knocking him off balance and making him spill his drink. “I can _handle_ anything you throw my way.”


	3. Chapter 3

Circumstances – and his sister’s rather vivid imagination – conspire to make a liar out of him not ten minutes later, when they are called back to the new set to continue their shoot. This time, Alex has Charles perched on top of a glossy marble countertop, next to the sink, Logan lodged between his thighs. They’ve also had a wardrobe change between sets, with Logan getting another skin tight pair of boxer briefs (this time in midnight black) and Charles in something so tiny (a thong!) it can barely count as ‘clothing’ in any sense of the word.

At first it’s…not bad, just Alex posing them teasing each other and having fun, with Charles slathering foam all over Logan’s stubble, pretending to shave him. The charge is there but it’s still manageable, just a light buzz of electricity every time Logan leans a little closer, pressing him against the large mirrored wall. But then Logan gets a wicked gleam in his eye, chuckling under his breath, and proceeds to rub the side of his foam covered face all over Charles’ naked chest.

“What? Logan!” Charles squawks, laughing as he tries to shove Logan away to grab a towel off the rack. He jerks with surprise when Logan grabs him and pins his wrist against the wall, the movement jostling the man’s other hand from the small of his back to settle inadvertently on the curve of his ass. It sends a sudden burst of lust straight to his groin, as does the way Logan’s breath brushes ever so lightly against his ear, taunting him in a low, rumbling murmur.

“Well? Still _handling_ it, Xavier? Or do you need to take a break?”

He’s half hard, and well on his way to much more, though he can tell that Logan is doing no better by the size of his growing erection, _just_ shy of pressing against Charles’ thigh. At least the way they’re arranged means their crotches are mostly shielded from the crew and the camera; he can’t say that he’s all that keen on his little sister getting an eye full of his cock, almost bursting as it is from its tiny confines.

And not that it’s the first time this has happened to Charles on a shoot, but well…it _is_ the first time it’s happened without Erik around. He knows he should call a break, to clean up and maybe get in a little breather but then Logan is laughing – smug like he knows he’s got Charles on the ropes – and there is _no way_ he’s going to let Howlett get away with it, thinking he can beat Charles at his own game.

Instead he pushes back, arching up until he’s nose to nose with Logan, who still has a hold of his wrist, still pinned to the wall. He grins, and slowly hooks his legs around Howlett’s ass, dragging their bodies together and smearing that thick foam over both their chests with a satisfied hum. It has the desired effect of making Logan’s eyes go wide and his breath hitch, which makes _Charles’_ heart race and his skin tingle, and the overpowering urge to just slick his hand with some of those bubbles and massage them all over—

“Fantastic! You guys, that was some really great stuff!” Alex interrupts, so very pleased and utterly oblivious to the ratcheting tension, as Charles and Logan try to untangle their limbs without any accidental _rubbing_. “We’ve only got the shower left to go and then we’re all done!”

Charles groans. “Do we really have to shoot in the shower? It doesn’t even make sense! Why would we be wearing underwear in the shower?”

“Don’t worry about that,” Emma answers, taking the proffered robe from Angel and wrapping it around Charles with a knowing smirk. Thankfully Raven is over by Darwin and the camera, looking through the shots; Charles thinks he might die from embarrassment if he had to handle snide looks from the _both_ of them. “Only Howlett’s going to be wearing underwear. You, my dear Charles, will essentially be nude for the shot.”

Logan coughs, choking on a mouthful from his bottled water as Emma grins and Charles shakes his head. “No. Uh, uh. No way.”

“Don’t worry, you’re not _actually_ going to be naked; we’ve got one of those little modesty pouches for you to wear during the shoot. We’ll Photoshop it out of the final pictures.”

“But I still don’t know _why_ we have to—”

“Trust me,” Emma interrupts, giving Charles her most brilliant smile, a real one, reserved only for the Xavier siblings, “it’s going to be spectacular.”

He sighs when she takes his hand and squeezes, aware that he’s fighting a battle he won’t win, and lets her drag him across the room to his changing area without further comment. She wipes the foam off his chest with a towel and then hands him a ridiculously tiny piece of fabric, and doesn’t bother to turn around when Charles starts stripping out of his robe and his tight black thong.

“Do you mind?”

Emma rolls her eyes at him. “Nothing I haven’t seen a million times, Xavier.”

He lets her adjust his pouch (because yes, better Emma than his sister, or some other random person touching his privates) and help him shrug on his robe again, and absolutely does not pout when he reunites with Logan outside the glass shower stall to find him sporting a pair of almost respectable white briefs. Thankfully, there’s not much of a wait – certainly not enough time for Charles to voice his misgivings again – as Darwin takes test shots to check the lighting and Alex quickly walks them through their various poses.

They’re able to slip back into work mode easily enough, with years of modeling experience between them, and the shots themselves are just a series of side views, assuring Charles that his bits are well blocked by Logan’s bulk and some clever camera angles. It isn’t until the water starts running and he’s up against the tiled wall, his leg between Logan’s muscular thighs and his hand tugging at Logan’s – now see through – briefs that he realizes he might be in some serious trouble.

“Charles,” Alex instructs, as the water continues to beat down over their heads, making everything _warm_ and _wet_ and oh so _slippery_ , “you need to look like you’re trying to pull them off. I want to see the curve of Logan’s ass peeking out from the top of his underwear.”

Logan grins at him, water dripping from his hair, the tip of his nose, his _lips_ onto Charles’ upturned face. “Yeah, be sure to grab a good handful there, Chuck. Like you _really_ want to see me naked.”

Charles shifts – a slow, deliberate slide of his thigh along the inside of Logan’s leg – _just_ shy of brushing his crotch, and gives Logan’s ass a nice hard squeeze. “You mean…like _this_?”

“Fuuuck,” Logan groans, long and low, not loud enough for anyone but Charles to hear him, enclosed as they are by tile and glass, trapped in a tiny world of two. This feels dangerously close to cheating, and even if he hasn’t technically done anything, he feels bad, because he really, really _wants to touch_.

Alex’s voice drifts in with more directions, words that barely make it through the haze as Charles closes his eyes. He tilts his head back, shivering when he feels hot breath on his skin, the tip of Logan’s nose dragging slowly along the curve of his neck. His body is tingling, making him hot all over, and he lets himself imagine for a second what it would be like to be fucked just like this – pressed against the tiles, letting Logan kiss him, licking into his mouth as Charles rips off his briefs. To have Logan’s body on him, caging him in that tight space, those broad hands hauling his leg up and spreading him wide. For his thick fingers to work him open, stretching him as he mouths Charles’ skin, and then _fuck_ , pushing in, his cock inside Charles, fucking into him, right there with the water cascading down their--

“Okay that’s it! We’re all done!”

 Charles jolts in surprise, almost knocking Logan over as he scrambles to get a hold of himself; he can’t believe he got so carried away, forgetting that they’re in the middle of a shoot, with his sister and Emma and the entire crew watching. He hurries out of the stall and grabs the towel and the robe being handed to him, and practically runs out of the room, ignoring Raven and Darwin and the others calling his name.

He doesn’t go far, because he’s dripping wet and wearing nothing but a robe, though he does manage to find an empty room a little further down the hall. Collapsing against the wall, he takes a deep breath, only to have it knocked out of him in the next instant, when a familiar hand curls behind his head and drags him close, lips parting in a bruising kiss that leaves him weak kneed and winded.

“Logan—” he starts, but Logan is already pulling away, and pressing a finger to Charles’ lips. They stare at each other for long moments, silent, with none of their earlier teasing banter, and then Logan takes Charles’ hand and gives it a light squeeze.

“I’ll see you around, Chuck,” he says.

Charles swallows, and nods his head. “Bye, Logan.”

\----

Raven finds him ten minutes later, after he’s had a chance to change into his own clothes (and to sneak a much needed drink from the mickey of Scotch Emma keeps hidden in her office).

“Well? Didn’t I tell you it was going to be amazing, Charles? You and Logan! I can’t believe how good you two looked together! You know you guys were fantastic, right?”

Charles smiles at her, the twinge of guilt mixed in with the heady rush still lingering in his gut. “Just all in a day’s work, darling,” he says. “Let’s go get Emma, and you two can buy me dinner to celebrate.”


End file.
